


Like thunder under earth

by Lyss2011



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyss2011/pseuds/Lyss2011
Summary: He recognizes the sounds of battle seeping through the thin material of the tent, and he stirs, preparing to leave their sanctuary to face loneliness and the world.Based on Hozier'sNFWMB





	Like thunder under earth

**Author's Note:**

> "Give your heart and soul to charity  
> Cause the rest of you, the best of you  
> Honey, belongs to me"
> 
> (I rated this work for general audiences but Hozier's song does include the f-word. That said, you should listen to NFWMB because it's really good)

“I’m going to miss you.” 

It’s mumbled into his shoulder, as soft as a kiss and all the more precious for its rarity. He wraps his arms tighter around his lover, reveling in the muscles and smooth skin under his palms. 

He recognizes the sounds of battle seeping through the thin material of the tent, and he stirs, preparing to leave their sanctuary to face loneliness and the world. 

“No.” Fingers tighten in his hair, around his bicep. 

“A few more minutes, then.”

They lie in silence, breathing in tandem. He revels in the weight of his lover atop him, preventing him from moving with no effort. Forcing him to be in the moment—remember, remember, remember.

Remember his blue eyes, the scratch of his beard against his thigh. Remember how he sounded when he came. Remember the scar-free skin, the work-roughened hands. Remember salty kisses, tears falling on his stomach. Soft confessions in the dark. Being held as the world burned around them. 

He feels it first—the trembling of the ground beneath his back as one of _them_ draws near. A stray wandered away from the battle, perhaps. His lover sits up, alert, as they hear it growling. He smooths his hands across his lover’s hips, holding him still. Preparing.

It shreds through their tent as if it were silk, but he, ready, raises a hand and incants. It falls back unconscious, but they will still need to burn the body before the threat is eradicated. 

He looks up at his lover, now poetically shrouded in early morning light. “Arthur,” he whispers. “Please be safe.”

“I’m not the one fighting, _Mer_ lin.” 

“That’s what I’m worried about. You’d sacrifice yourself to save the others.”

The other man snorts softly. “That’s what leaders do.”

It’s futile to argue, to convince him they’d be safer together, he can protect them both. He’s tried.

They dress in silence. Their parting kisses are chaste, sweet, lingering. 

 

They don’t say goodbye—they never have.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this have the same feeling as the song. Please let me know if I did!


End file.
